RebelTale
by FadedZane
Summary: RebelTale,the first chapter will give you some ideas,please the character design for Sans belong to me but Sans belongs to Toby Fox,please do not claim as your own
1. Chapter 1

"Toriel?" Rebel said,looking for the caretaker of the Ruins,"T-Tori?" Nothing, it was unlike her to be so quiet. After a few moments,Rebel head coughing and found Toriel leaning up against a wall,in only a few strides,he was by the goat mom's side before she collapsed,"Someone! Help! " Rebel yelled out as he placed a hand on the caretaker's head,"She's... She's sick." He breathed .

"What is it Sans?" Gaster asked,followed by Undyne,Alphys,and a few other monsters.

"She's sick." Rebel whispered

* * *

 **Couple years later**

 _The Ruins is a sanctuary, the caretaker Toriel is constantly getting sick,leaving me and my father to protect and defend the Ruins,I am Rebel Sans, I have a lot of work on my boney hands. Unlike any of the other sanses, I don't make jokes,and my voice,well I have to thank Asgore for making me sound like I'm a female,luckily, it sounds less like a girl's voice now. I take care of all those who fall into the Ruins somehow, with every possible entrance blocked off. I have to look after not one,not two,but ten human children who've fallen into the Ruins. It's very hard,especially after I have a day terrors. That's enough about me... I have to go wake the kids._

Rebel yawned,he barely got any sleep. The nightmares where so strong,"Saaaaaaaannnsssss!" He heard one of the children cry out, followed by footsteps. _I don't wanna deal with this today..._ Rebel pulled the covers over his head and in only a few moments the kids where ran into his room and dog piled onto the bed.

"Uhhhhhh..." Rebel growled, "Get off!" He snapped but the children refused,forcing him to teleport, "You kids are so impatient!" He snapped,shaking his head,"Get out so I can change!"

"But you said you'd make us our favorite breakfast if we get up before you do for an entire week!" The elder which was 12 spoke up.

"I know what I said!" Revel shook his head,letting out another yawn,"Just go back downstairs, I'll be there in a moment." The children nodded,leaving Rebel's room,the last one to leave closed the door behind them,"Okay..." He sighed, putting on a white shirt and his black and blue pants before getting his shoes. Rebel then grabbed his cloak, scarf, and tattered bandana before he left his room.

The cloak was black with a white stripe going down the middle,below the bandana where two dark violet,square patches,one on both sides of the white stripe,the bandana partly covering them. There were also three dark violet squares on the arms of the cloak. Just below the pockets is white that goes on the edge of Rebel's cloak. The scarf he wore has white fluff around the edges and red in the middle,the bandana was red as well.

"Morning Sans." Gaster greeted his son,as of now he was trying to keep the ten children under control, "How do you handle these children!? " Gaster asked,

"Well for starters," Rebel snapped his fingers and the children's souls turned blue,"I'm usually forced to yell at them to stop running around. " he levitated the kids,",and if that doesn't work I usually do what I'm doing now."

Gaster rolled his eyes,"Of course you choose the easy way out."

"Any reports?" Rebel asked as he lowered the children back to the ground and started making the children breakfast

"Well the door is holding up well,the puzzles need to be reset,and a few from the Royal guard got in and are rounding up any monsters they can find,as of now they've got around twenty of them."

"What room?" Rebel asked as he prepared plates for the children's breakfast.

"They're not far from here,only five rooms away." Gaster responded.

"I'll be back,keep an eye on the food,it's almost done ." Rebel said,teleporting out of the house(which is Toriel's)

* * *

"Why are these puzzles so hard?!" A guard whimpered as they failed the puzzle once more.

" _Ribbit_ Became only those who live in the Ruins know how to solve them! _Ribbit!_ " a Froggit answered," _Ribbit_ and we're not telling you the answers!"

A few more minutes passed before one of the guards got the answer,"Alright! Let's move forw-" guard 1 stopped mid sentence, seeing a monster standing in a room full of yellow flowers,it's back was to them and it held a bow in it's hand. Suddenly,a Gaster Blaster appeared next to him. The room suddenly went cold as the monster turned and faced the guard,in his other hand he held one of the yellow flowers.

"I'd rather we not fight here,it'd ruin the beauty of the room." The monster said

The guards laughed,"Look lady,we're only here doing our job,now how bout you kindly give up,it'd make our job a lot easer."

"Who said I was a girl?" The monster said,it's tone went serious and voice changed., "I'm sure you've heard of me,I am the most wanted monster after all." Rebel chuckled the blaster beside him made a rumbling sound,as if preparing for an attack,"I'd let them go."

"We ain't scared of you!" Guard 1 nodded to the other three guards and they entered the room.

"Should have taken my mercy." Rebel casually threw the flower aside. _That's right you doggies,fall into my trap._ Rebel grinned one of the guards went in for an attack, but Rebel quickly moved to the side,avoiding the attack,"You'll have try harder." He taunted. Guard 2 then attack,once again missing. Same with guard 3 and 4.

"Stay still! Guard 1 snarled and both 1 and 4 attack at the same time Rebel used his bow to block the attacks. Rebel jumped back,landing on his Gaster blaster.

"Let's show em what were made of Chase." The blaster shot out a beam,hitting one of the dogs and Rebel shot barrage of arrows at another. The dogs were left with only three HP. Revel jumped off of Chase,letting the blaster go after the guard 3 who had fled. He was looking for the last one,"Come on out," he said,"you can't hide forever."

"Are you looking for someone?" Rebel turned and found himself facing Grillby who was holding the fourth guard,"I caught him trying to sneak away like the other one. "

"..." Rebel smiled,"Thanks Gillbs,but I could've handle it on my own." He turned away from Grillby just in time to see Chase carrying guard 3 towards him and Grillby,"I don't know how you got in here,but you won't be leaving anytime soon." Rebel said,crossing his arms as Chase dropped the dog.

 **Three hours later**

Rebel sighed,he was deep in thought after his conversion with Grillby,he'd went back to the room filled with the yellow flowers. _The_ _Ruins is a big place,nothing more than abandoned homes and debris. It becomes very cold,and even colder when winter comes around. I always wondered why I protect this place,why I keep on going when it might end one day. But I know one thing, I'm DETERMINED not to give up till I see Asgore taken down._

"Thinking as usual." Rebel snapped out of his thoughts,looking up at Grillby, "What's on your mind?" He asked.

Rebel shrugged,"Nothing much,just curious as to how those guys got in." He sighed,"and why you're retiring from being a spy."

"It's has gotten a lot more risky," Grillby replied,"Asgore is not cracking down on spies,I was close to being found out and."

"So you didn't want to take the risk," Rebel finished,Grillby nodded,"It makes sense,you do have a daughter after all." He smirked.

"Don't get cocky." Grillby said annoyed,there was a mile of silence,"How is she?"

"She's doing fine." Rebel responded. Their was a long moment of silence between the two.

"Sparing?" Grillby asked.

"Why not." Rebel smirked,moving away from the fire monster with a single jump,"Don't ho!d back on my Grillbz!"

* * *

 **Later that night**

Rebel's white pupils where narrowed, he didn't like sleeping at all,he let out a shuddering breath,he had to do a lot of thins that where only shared between Grillby, Toriel, and Gaster,they only knew of his multiple problems. _Paps,I'm sorry...not a single DAY goes by that I can't stop thinking about you, I know I could have done better to save._ Rebel one again took in a shuddering breath as the memory came to his mind,but he quickly pushed it away, _Not now Rebel! Not now! Not when the monsters of the Ruins need me to be strong!_ Rebel saw something shining on the darkness,he knew that it was the knife. It was on the ground,his eyes narrowed even more,nothing more than slits. He went over to pick it up,"I remember this." He let our a low growl,"It caused so much pain. " he gripped the handle,"I'll ask Grillby if he could melt it,it's best I'd get rid of it sooner rather then later."

Rebel sighed,putting the knife in his pocket, he headed back to Toriel's house,but knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep without having a nightmare or night trauma, so usually, he'd wonder the Ruins,resetting the traps and puzzles, but he was exhausted. Rebel checked the kid's rooms, finding them all to be asleep,he sighed,heading to his room. Once he entered his room, he took out the knife and placed it somewhere only he could find it before flopping down in his bed where he instantly fell asleep.

Before Rebel truly fell asleep,he heard a voice whisper,"there's still hope brother."

* * *

 **?**

You are hiking with your parents up MT Ebott,you and your parents knew they could get into trouble but they've done it many times in the past and never once got caught, "Keep up my child!" You hear your mother call and you run to catch up...but something stopped you. You see two children, one wearing a blue shirt with two violet stripes and blue pants,they had brown hair and their eyes where closed,the other wore a green shirt with a large,green stripe and they had blue pants as well,but they had red eyes. You felt a chill go down your spine, they where so pale. They seem to be talking. You decided to get closer.

"We have to stop him!" The red eyed child said in anger.

"I know,but how...?" The other responded.

"We need to find a vessel!" The red eyed kid was now pacing

"C..." The other responded,their voice low and uncertain.

"Look! If you're too scared to stop." The red eyed kid looked at you. You turned and ran to catch up with your parents...you never looked back.

"What took you so long?" Your father asked. You explained to your parent as to what you saw.

"Oh...well there is a story about fallen,but you're too yong to hear it yet..." Your father explained,scratching the back of his head,"Let's finish our hike." You look behind yourself one last time,and saw the two kids from before. You gave a hesitant wave,they both waved back. You smiled before turning to see your parents up a head. You ran to catch up.

 **Later back at home**

"Who were these children?" You ask yourself aloud. You didn't speak often.

"We could just tell ya Dakota." You heard the red eyed kid's voice,making you jump in surprise.

"How'd you know my name?" You asked,"and how'd you find where I live?"

The red eyed child rolled their eyes,"You can take this."

The other child appeared next to the red eyed one,"Hello there!" They said cheerfully, "My name's Frisk,and that's Chara." Frisk held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you..." You say,shaking Frisk's hand.

For a couple of hours,you got to know Chara and Frisk,but eventually you had to fall asleep. Next morning you heard both Chara and Frisk talking ,you say good morning to them.

"Oh,morning Dakota." Frisk said smiling.

"Yeah,whatever." Chara waves their hand dismissively. You only shrugged and got dressed and headed downstairs,you could smell pancakes.

"Morning Dakota,I hope you've had a great night sleep!" Their mother smiling as you took your seat at the table. Your father was reading the news paper.

You ask your parents if they could tell you the story about the fallen humans. Your mother stiffens and your father pretends he didn't hear anything. Frustrated, you wait for you mom to finish the pancakes. After eating you head back into your room,once again Chara and Frisk where deep in a conversation,"Am I the only one who can see you guys?" You ask.

"Yeah." Chara said while Frisk nodded.

"Do you know the story about the fallen humans?" You ask. Chara and Frisk smiled,both giving a nod,"Can you tell me?" Once again they both nodded and told you the story.

"And I was the last fallen human,but..." Frisk looked away,"And now we're trying to stop him once and for all!" They said,determined."You're like us,you have the soul of determination! But you can't see it unless y interact with a monster."

"But you can't,Asgore knows only determination can stop him,so his guards are ordered to kill anyone with the determination soul." Chara added.

"But their is one place where you can be safe," Frisk said,pausing,"The Ruins,Chara and we know an entrance,you might meet a goat,she's friendly and will lead you through the Ruins to her home,but...she keeps getting sick,so you'll most likely meet a skeleton,his name is Sans."

"The one that challenged Asgore and got away?" You asked. Both Frisk and Chara nodded again.

"He's... Changed..." Frisk said frowning.

"Tell me more!" You said excitedly.

"When you meet him." Chara stopped Frisk from speaking,"You'll have to learn all about him yourself." You frowned,but gave a nod.

* * *

 **With Rebel**

 _Rebel opened his eyes,finding himself in Judgement Hall. He was wearing his old clothing. 'Please no...' He whispered,'Not this again...' Rebel looked up,staring straight at the first of seven kids,before he knew it he was monologuing and the kid passed him. This happened six more times. It was nothing more then a blur and next thing he knew,he was now watching Asgore kill Frisk. Once again things were a blur before he saw Asgore murder his brother._

Rebel jerked awake,letting out a low,muffled sob,'P-Paps..." He whispered,distraught in his voice. It was dawn as of now. He was wheezing and gasping,as of the norm form night terrors, but this time it was much worse as he struggled to calm down,"Paps...Frisk... They...I'm... " it was only getting worse with each breath. Rebel removed the bandana and scarf,letting them drop to the floor and instinctively, he placed a hand on his neck. Rebel traced the cracks on his neck with his boney fingers,he instantly felt his anxiety rise,"C-calm down Rebel,it...it...was just a nightmare." His own words didn't calm him down this time,he was shaking.

Rebel got off his bed,shaking his head as he sat on the floor,"It's all my fault they died." He sobbed as he placed a hand over his left eye to prevent the tears from falling into his skull. He heard the door open.

"Sans?" He heard a gentle yet sick voice,"Are you okay?"

"Tori,I told you and the others the name's Rebel now." He said,wiping the tears from his eye sockets and steadying his voice, "And I'm fine,justa nightmare,go back to sleep."

Toriel sighed,"I'm worried about you Rebel,everyone is. They're " Toriel was cut off by coughing.

"At least I'm not at death's door." Rebel grumbled,crossing his arms.

"What was that?" Tori asked once she finished coughing.

"Nothing..." He sighed,"L-look Tori,I'm gonna patrol,talk to you later." Rebel teleported away,forgetting about his bandana and scarf. Toriel sighed,heading back to her room.

 **Later that day**

The children woke up,energetic as usual and ran into Rebel's room,only to find he wasn't there,they then ran downstairs and found a worried Gaster,"Have you seen Rebel?" Gaster asked once he saw them.

"Nope." The oldest,Jesse, said shaking their head.

"I've already spoke to Grillby, and he hasn't seen him." Gaster said,looking at the papers in his hands.

"Is he okay?" The youngest, Taylor,asked looking up at Gaster.

"We should look for him!" The middle kid,Alex, demanded.

"No! No! No!" Gaster said waving his hands,"He'll turn up eventually. So let me make you guys some breakfast."

* * *

 **With Rebel,later that day**

"gurr..." Rebel grumbled, he had his hood up,tears falling down his face and hand over his neck, he had his back up to a wall,"I can't believe I forgot my bandana and scarf..."his voice low and quiet,he didn't want anyone to find him,he knew they'd all be worried by now,but he needed to be alone. He was over looking the Ruins,it was quite the view of old home. Rebel shuddered as a breeze went past him. He was about to give into the overwhelming anxiety that threaten to throw him into a panic attack,but a glow from the corner of his eye socket caught his attention.

"Sans?" He heard Grillby's voice,it was full of worry and relief once he saw the skeleton who looked back at the elemental monster.

"G..Grillby?" Rebel said weakly,he could see that the other was carrying something,but he couldn't careless at the moment,"Leave me alone..." He said,turning away from the fire monster.

"Sansy..." Grillby said softly,making eye contact with Rebel,"Everyone is worried about you."

"I know..." Rebel breathed,"in I'll be fine in a minute, j-just leave me a-alone."

"What are you hiding?" Grillby asked,sitting next to Rebel,and letting his flames slightly reach out to the skeleton. He noticed that both of Rebel's hands where now covering his neck.

"N-nothing!" Rebel answered quickly,"I-It's nothing... "

There was a long pause and the quiet crackling or Grillby's flams,"Then you give me no choice. " Grillby sighed,placing the neatly folded bandana and scarf down next to him and lunged for Rebel's hands. Grillby wasn't prepared for the cracks he saw on the other's neck and quickly let go. He didn't try and hide it anymore.

"Please..." Rebel whispered,"Don't tell anyone,I...they don't need to know..." Rebel knew he was on the verge of crying,and it seemed like Grillby knew too.

"Is it sensitive?" Grillby asked to which Rebel nodded.

"Very sensitive, and...I don't like anyone touching me there." Rebel shook his head,he felt like he was going to have a panic attack until he felt Grillby pill him into a hug,.

"Anything else I should know?" Grillby asked,feeling Rebel relax up against him.

"Yes..." Rebel mumbled before going silent,"But...I just don't feel comfortable.

"You can tell me anything."

"Okay..."Rebel sighed before he started tell Grillby about the nightmares and terrors the plagued him so far. When he finished,he noticed Grillby deep in thought. Rebel then felt one of Grillby's flams flicker across he neck, causing him to slightly jump,and eliciting a small moan from him.

"You weren't lying." Grillby chuckled as Rebel moved away from Grillby's hug. Rebel's magic flared up,as he blushes blue,violet, and sky blue,"and you're really cold.,"

Rebel chuckled awkwardly as the blush faded from his face,"Can we just drop it?" He asked, picking up his scarf and bandana.

"Sure." Grillby nodded,"Now let's head back before everybody starts to worry." Rebel sighed and gave a nod as he finished putting on the bandana.

The walk was nearly silent,except for the occasional strange sound that became louder and more desperate as well as more frequent. Rebel stopped,he could bear to hear the sound much more,"Where is it coming from?" He asked himself a loud,he and Grillby where near Toriel's house when he'd stopped. Rebel listened to the sound as it echoed off the walls of the Ruins, "The flower room." He whispered before running to the room,Grillby was right behind him..

Rebel skidded to a stop,pieces of dirt fell from above, he could see a very light gray kitten hanging on for dear life. Before he could do anything, the kitten lost it's grip and was falling to the ground. Rebel used his magic,stopping the fall. The kitten let out a weak mewel as Rebel and Grillby went over to it,"It's injured. " Grillby said.

"Not shit Sherlock." Rebel growled, rolling his eyes,"Maybe we could heal it with out magic?" He suggested as he felt his magic spark up,a blue aura surrounded the small kitten. The kitten's heartbeat was faint,and it was barely breathing.

"Rebel,I don't think..." Grillby stopped,Rebel was glaring at him,the fire monster let out a sign,"Never mind..."

Time flew by neither had made a sound or even moved Rebel could feel the heart beat of the kitten he held in his arms,it was much stronger than before. Suddenly, the kitten started to meow. Rebel gave a satisfied smile as the light blue aura disappeared, "Now we can head back." He sighed. Rebel took his scarf and wrapped the kitten in it.

When they reached Toriel's house,a small crowd of monsters had gathered around Gaster,Rebel growled,"Coming through." He said bluntly as the monsters parted to let him and Grillby through.

"Where have you been?" Gaster asked worriedly as he followed Rebel into the house.

"I just needed time to myself." Rebel replied,"I know I worried everyone, and I'm sorry, but I just wanted to be left alone for awhile. To clear my mind."

"Rebel!" He heard ten voices yell followed by footsteps.

"Oh no!" He snapped,levitating the ten children,"Not this time! I have something else to worry about." He growled and levitating the kids back to the ground before looking down at the kitten sleeping in his arms,"I'm heading to my room, _DON'T_ bother me." Rebel headed upstairs.

"What's wrong with Rebel?" The second oldest,Charley, asked Grillby.

"What was he carrying?" Alex added.

"It's uh..." Grillby looked away,"not my place to tell you."

Rebel let out a relived sigh, _So he's not gonna tell._ he smiled before turning his attention to the small kitten,it was stirring and let out a quiet meow,"Shh." Rebel cooed softly,"You're shaft with me." _I have no idea how to take care of a cat! Let alone a kitten..._ Rebel shook his head, _But I couldn't let it die.._ _.I need to head into town,and get some cat books, or I could ask Grillby._ he hesitated before deciding, "Hey Grillby!?"

"Yes Rebel?" The bartender's voice came.

"Can you come up here?" He asked.

"I'm already by your door." The fire monster chuckled. Rebel rolled his eyes and opened his door,letting the other into his room before closing and locking the door.

Rebel took a deep breath,"I have no idea what I'm gonna to with this kitten,I have no idea how to take care of it." He felt himself starting to wheeze.

"Calm down Sansy." Grillby said,placing a hand on Rebel's shoulder," I'm going to help you,we're going to take care of her." The elemental monster said smiling. Rebel looked at Grillby, letting out a shaky sigh and gave a nod.

"How'd you know that It was a girl?" He asked.

"I can tell."

Rebel only stared at Grillby before looking down at the cat who'd now opened her eyes and was staring up at him with a blue (right) and amber(left) eye the kitten yawned which caused Rebel to smile,"What am I gonna name her?"

"How about Misty?" The kitten's ears pricked up and looked at Grillby.

"Sure." Rebel shrugged and unwrapped the kitten from his scarf,letting her roam around freely.

The first week with Misty was annoying,everyone wanted to know why his room was always locked,and why they could hear meowing or pawing on his door. The second week is when Rebel introduced Misty to the children and the other monsters. She didn't take well to any of them and hissed. On the third week,Misty had free roam of the house,and only the house but she chose to stay in Rebel's room until he got back. Rebel didn't bond with Misty that well and seemed annoyed by her antics. But Misty seemed to sense something is wrong with him,and is determined to find out.

* * *

 **Week four**

Rebel rubbed his eye sockets, a chill went down his spine as he recalled a nightmare. Misty was sleeping in her cat bed made by the children. He got out of bed and put his usual cloths on. Rebel then looked back at Misty,she was awake now,and watching him intently, as if studying him. He looked away,he had another three hours before the children wake up,he could have done a lot of things,but decided to spend it reading.

Two hours into reading,Misty jumped into his lap and looked up at him,purring softly. Rebel leaned back slightly, not knowing what to do. He then heard the door open,"Hey Grillbz. " usually, Misty would run up to greet Grillby with loud meowing,but not this time,"Please lock the door." Rebel sighed.

Grillby only nodded,"Looks like she's taken to you." The bartender said,sitting next to Rebel after he'd locked the door.

"I've noticed." Rebel grumbled, "I don't know how much more I can take." He sighed, "You've already seen my soul.

" Don't think about that!" Grillby snapped,"You don't have to face this alone" he said in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry Grillby." Rebel stroked a boney hand through Misty's fur,"Just a lot happening right now." Grillby nodded,cleaning his glasses and they pursued a more calmer conversation. The day wen on as normal,nothing new.

 _Day two_

 _Rebel and Grillby slept together, Rebel had another nightmare, Grillby calm him down. Nightmares more frequent..._

Rebel had stayed up most the night after the nightmare,Misty disappeared somewhere. The moment he saw the sunrise,Rebel got out of bed and for dressed and went on a patrol,"Stay safe." He heard Grillby mumble just before he closed the door. Once Rebel had left the house,he'd summoned five small Gaster Blaster four went to patrol,while one stayed by his side.

After awhile of patrolling,he felt something move inside his hood and was surprised when he found out it was Misty,"You're one sneaky kitty." He chuckled,pulling his hood up,"Guess you can stay,we're too far away from Toriel's house to go back now." Misty purred,only sticking he head and tail out of the hoodie. It was a peaceful patrol as it is most the time.

When they'd returned home though,they found is a mess with the children screaming,'Where is Misty!?' Jesse was the first child Rebel saw and asked them to go round up the others and get Grillby. Once they where gathered in the living room,Rebel glared at all of them but Grillby, knowing the bartender had done his best.

"Grillby,you can wait outside." Rebel said,eerily calm. Once Grillby had left,he took in a slow and steady breath,"Why?" He all he managed to get out,and just then,Misty poked her head out of his hoodie.

"We where looking for Misty!" Charley said,pointing to the feline just before she pulled her head back into the hoodie.

"So you had to make a mess of the entire house?" Rebel's voice was dangerously low,"I'm NOT Toriel, I'm not going to clean this all up,but you kids will. I don't want to hear any complaining!" He snapped,"and when I get back,I want this place to be back the way it was!" The children nodded quickly, "Urgh,see ya after my sparing with Grillbz." He waved as he left the house.

"I hope you didn't hurt them." Grillby said looking at Rebel.

"I didn't they just have to clean the entire house." Rebel responded, as he neared the fire monster.

"Where is Misty?" The moment Grillby said the kitten's name,she poked her head out of Rebel's hoodie once more and greeted Grillby with a cheerful mew before disappearing back into the hoodie.

"She sneaky." Rebel chuckled before he and Grillby went to go spar.

 _Day three_

 _Rebel and Grillby play fight,neither won. Rebel no come to room at night...,weird noises coming from Grillby's room..._

Misty felt the thumping of feet under her paws and squeezed her way under the bed,she didn't know whether to love of hate the children. They where looking for Rebel. They then started to call her name. Misty came out from under the bed and gave a annoyed hiss when one of the kids picked her up. Once the kid put her down,she ran away towards Grillby's room,the door was opened a crack and she squeezed in.

"Oh,hey Misty." Rebel said,petting the cat,"Ready to start the day?" He picked the feline up and placed her on his shoulder where she made her way to his hoodie.

 _Day four_

 _Nothing eventful, Rebel and play weird game in Rebel's room,I know what the weird sound are now..._

Rebel sat abruptly up in his bed,waking Grillby as he did so,"No..." Is all he said

"Calm down Sansy,it was just a nightmare." Grillby said softly,pulling Rebel closer to him. He could feel tears on his chest,"It's alright."

 _Day five_

 _Rebel had nightmare again,he woke crying..._

 _Day six_

...

 _Rebsl didn't come home..._

 _Day seven_

"Come on Misty,we're going to find Rebel." Grillby said,picking up the small feline and left the house. They searched everywhere,and found nothing of Rebel,they where passing the room filled with flowers when Misty noticed movement, she jumped off of Grillby's shoulder and ran into the room,letting her nose guide her till she found the skeleton. When he looked at her,his eyes where emotionless,dead...

"Knew it was a matter of time before you guys found me." He sighed,"They keep getting worse,more vivid," Misty went into Rebel's lap,giving a comforting purr,"Like I'm actually there when I'm not."

Grillby placed a hand on his shoulder,"I know it must be hard,but you got to keep fighting. "

"I'm tired or fighting." Rebel responded, watching as Misty moved into his hoodie,"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well,first,let's get home." Grillby said,picking Rebel up.

"Fine..."

Rebel stayed quite the entire time,even when they got home he said nothing when everyone pestered him with questions.

 _Day seven,night six_

 _Rebel ran away again..._

 _Day eight,night seven_

 _Grillby and Rebel share room,I keep eye on Rebel tonight. They got clock._

 _9:30_

 _Bed time, Rebel lay awake talking to Grillby. I nap._

 _10:40_

 _Grillby is asleep,Rebel I dozing,I doze_

 _11:55_

 _Rebel is asleep,he muttering. I'm alert_

 _12:20_

 _Rebel is calm. I doze._

 _12:50_

 _Rebel is groaning,his voice cracking? I'm awake_

 _1:00_

 _Nightmare in early phase. I'm on bed._

 _1:20_

 _Nightmare getting worse,I curl up close to Rebel._

 _1:30_

 _He relaxed_

 _2:00_

 _Nothing_

 _3:00_

 _Nothing...I doze_

 _4:00_

 _I sleep_

 _7:30_

 _He wakes up,Grillby wakes up,I wake up. They talk. Rebel smiles. I get off bed and sleep once more under bed. I think they read?_

* * *

 **Dakota and the others**

"So what else should I know about him?" You ask,Frisk and Chara have only told you bits pieces about Sans,but you wanna know more.

"Stop asking please!" Chara answered rudely.

"Sorry,but we're not going to tell you more." Frisk said frowning. Their was banging at the door.

"I'll check it out." Chara said drifting away when she looked out the window,she instantly ran back to Dakota and Frisk.

"Who is it?" You ask.

"Asgore!" Chara answered quickly, "Go to your room!" You nod and run up to your room. You can hear their conversation.

"I need you to take care of this flower for today,I know you're family is good with plants, so don't fail me." *You shudder but thinking about taking care of your first plant fills you with determination.*

"Dakota!" You hear your mother call.

"Yes mom?" You answer.

"Can you keep an eye on this flower?"

"Yes!" You say,running downstairs. The flower was almost wilted but it seemed like it was still going strong.

"Hey kid." You heard a voice and looked around.

"The flower you idiot!" You look at the flower and see a face on it,you don't scream.

"Look,I don't have much time,but get me outta here!" The flower snapped.

"Fowey?" Chara said,barely able to recognize her sibling.

"Chara?" Flowey looked at the ghost,"Frisk?" The other nodded,"Please don't do as he says! Just take me and run away! I know all his plans! I can help!"

"No tricks?" Frisk asked.

"I promise!" Flowey answered,his voice was terrified. You pick up the pot and head outside.

"Head to Mount Ebott ." Flowey whispered.

You nodded and walked faster until you where out of the town. It was dark out,the perfect time for hiking. You are glad you are wearing your hiking boots. You hear a branch snap and you hide behind some bushes.

"I smell human! Must find human!" You hear a dog say. You move quietly up the mountain only being detected a couple of times. You felt the ground underneath you give way and you fall.

* * *

 **Next day with Rebel,Mist,and Chase...**

"Morning Sansy." Grillby opened Rebel's door. The skeleton was still snoring. Misty looked at Grillby who gave a nod,she jumped up onto the bed and started to use her tail to tickle Rebel's neck.

"HEY!" He snapped,glaring at the cat for waking him up.

"I see you've had a good night's sleep," Grillby chuckled, "Did you really sleep in your cloak?"

"I was tired." Rebel mumbled crossing his arms as Misty jumped into his hoodie.

"Toriel wants you to tend to the flowers." Grillby said smiling.

"Fine." Rebel sighed getting off the bed,"Can never argue with Tori." He mumbled as he set off towards the flower room,that's what everyone calls it there really wasn't much to tend to,and someone had left a watering can in the center of the room. Rebel summoned Chase,his loyal Gaster Blaster to watch his back. He felt Misty shift in his hood

 **With Dakota,Frisk,Chara,and Flowey.**

You stir as you wake up from you fall,Flowey had rooted himself and the ground next to you and Frisk and Chars talked quietly, "We need to move." Chara said and you quickly stand to your feet. You had to find your way through many puzzles.

"Why are they so complicated?" Frisk asked worriedly

"To keep Asgore's army out." Chara responded blankly,

You see something out of the corner of your eye,a room filled with flower and something or someone standing in the middle of the room,you hesitate to approach but do so anyways,the monster turned and a look of shock went across his face,you recognized the skeleton,"S-sans?"You say,looking at the skeleton who looked back at you with sky blue eye lights.


	2. Not a real chapter

Info on Rebel!Sans. Rebel is 4ft9in and speaks in a quite,light, soft tone and is mistaken for a female by humans and monsters alike when angry or being serious his voice takes on a deeper tone and talks more like a male also Rebel rarely makes puns also the cover for the story is what Rebel looks like cx,you can find more drawings of him on my DA account CrazyCorbeau

Rebel and his blasters can feel each others pain,Rebel's Blasters care more about his health than he does, and Rebel can his blasters communicate through eye contact. Last thing is Rebel has a special GB named Chase,Chase saved Rebel when he fought Asgore. Find Chase design on my DA

Okay lol sorry,I just needed to remove this from the first chapter so I know what the real word count is cx


	3. Not a chapter

Hay! I decided to make my own AU called RebelTale cx,so this is just explaining the events that have happened

* * *

Rebel used to be the judge,jury,and executioner (god my cat was growling 0.0) before the monsters went to the surface

Each time,none of the humans had did anything wrong

Until the seventh came,Asgore was tired of waiting,and went to Judgement hall

There,Sans was talking to Frisk and Asgore watched before heading back to the thrown room

As usual with the true pacifist run,everyone,inc!using Sans went to stop the fight

Which they did,but it didn't matter this time,Asgore,murdered Frisk in front of them,and broke the barrier

Everybody was shocked,but Sans was the most shocked,

Asgore asked Sans(who was second in command and the royal scientist ) to accompany him to talk with the humans,Sans agreed,but only out of shock

After a few months of talking to presidents(idk who they talk to,it's never clarified in the game) the monsters were finally accepted, what a terrible mistake for the humans, after only five years,Asgore took complete control over the world,and ruled both species

But Sans,refused to join him which resulted in him having a crack on his left eye

And then Papyrus rebelled against Asgore for hurting Sans,let's just say,the memory still haunts him

Sans took his brother's scarf and Asgore told him if he rebelled, he'd face the same fate as his brothim

But the threat didn't work,by now it was forbidden to head back to the Underground and any entrance was blocked off,but somehow some monsters where able to find a way through

After a deadly fight with Asgore,Sans used the last of his magic to teleport to the Underground where Toriel found him

Sans told Toriel everything while he was under her care,and he got to see all his friends who were there as well

After a couple of years of peace one day,Toriel fell ill,and now,because Sans,now known as Rebel,was well know,and the other monsters wanted him to take her place. After weeks of contemplating, he took Toriel's place temporarily till she got better,it's a lot of hard work,but he was up to the task

But Asgore was not...satisfied with how the fight ended and sent monsters and humans into the Underground to search for Rebel,but they could never get into the

Ruins


End file.
